Сквонк
Мифология Сквонк — легендарное существо, якобы обитающее в тсуговых лесах северной Пенсильвании, США. Легенды о сквонке, вероятно, появились в конце XIX века, в разгар развития в Пенсильвании лесной промышленности и вырубки лесов. Самое раннее известное записанное сообщение о скуонке отражено в книге Уильяма Т. Кокса под названием Внушающие страх существа лесов и некоторые звери пустынь и гор (1910). В этой же книге был приведён рисунок сквонка, но плохого качества. Полноценного описания сквонка не существует — даже в указанной книге оно лишено строгой определённости. Информация из этой книги Кокса перепечатана в труде Хорхе Луиса Борхеса «Книга вымышленных существ» (1969). Легенда гласит, что кожа существа очень плохая, покрыта бородавками, наростами и пятнами, и поэтому оно скрывается от посторонних глаз и постоянно горько плачет из-за своего уродства. Существо якобы склонно к уединению и выходит из своего убежища только ночью. Его присутствие можно заметить по мокрым следам или звукам плача. Легче всего обнаружить сквонка в холодную погоду при полной Луне; тогда он менее подвижен, его легче заметить, а его плач слышен лучше. Охотники, которые пытались поймать сквонка, обнаружили, что существо способно избежать пленения путём полного растворения в собственных слезах, когда его загоняют в угол. Некий Дж. П. Вентлинг, как предполагается, всё-таки поймал одного сквонка и спрятал его в своей сумке, которая, пока он нёс её домой, вдруг сильно потеряла в весе. При осмотре он обнаружил, что мешок содержал лишь жидкие остатки грустного животного. Фиктивное «научное название» сквонка — Lacrimacorpus dissolvens — происходит от латинских слов, означающих «слеза», «тело» и «растворяющийся». Современное использование *Термин «сквонк» также известен в химии и биологии. Так называются некоторые вещества, устойчивые в растворе или иных «диких» условиях, но которые не могут быть изолированы или «захвачены» без катализации их полимеризации или разложения («растворяются в собственных слезах»). В популярной культуре *Mario Bava's 1971 film, Twitch of the Death Nerve (also known as Carnage), written by Bava, Giuseppe Zaccariello and Filippo Ottoni, features dialogue around the 10-minute mark describing the squonk and its attributes. *The rock band Steely Dan mention the creature in the song "Any Major Dude Will Tell You" on their 1974 LP Pretzel Logic with the lyric "Have you ever seen a squonk's tears? Well, look at mine." *Michael Chabon's novel Wonder Boys contains a reference to the main characters, Grady Tripp and Terry Crabtree, "speculating for hours on the meaning of a certain enigmatic question in the lyrics to 'Any Major Dude'". *The third track on Genesis's 1976 album A Trick of the Tail is titled "Squonk". The song recounts the legend of the hunter who captured a squonk, as described above, and the creature is described as having a retiring disposition. *A 2002 short story by Glen David Gold entitled "The Tears of Squonk, and What Happened Thereafter" alludes to the myth and gives the name to the deceitful clown of the story, who cries "heedless crocodile tears". *Playwright Daniel Caffrey's play Gregor and the Squonk is loosely based on the tale of J. P. Wentling. Initially written for the short play festival at Florida State University, it was later mounted at Bailiwick Repertory Theatre in Fall 2008, by Tympanic Theatre Company. *The PlayStation 2 game Culdcept features the Squonk as a playable creature card. *A 1996 short story by Nancy Springer titled "Byrd Song" centers around an outcast girl who meets a squonk (presented here as a bird), and was published in Bruce Coville's Book of Magic. In the climax of the story, the squonk takes the protagonist to see the phoenix's funeral; overcome with grief, it forgets its self-consciousness and weeps on the ashes left behind, which creates baby squonks that reform out of their puddle when they dissolve. *Rapper MC Frontalot mentions the creature in the song "Scare Goat", with the lines "Got a Mongolian death worm at my house, right next to Squonk and the Aqueous Mouse..." *A Pittsburgh-based performance art collective is known as Squonk Opera, though they profess that they named themselves "after a description of a jazz saxophonist's playing as a 'squonk-fest', rather than the legendary creature of the same name". *In a 2013 episode of Lost Girl titled "Fae-ge Against the Machine" Bo rescues a teenage squonk (who looks like a normal teenage girl other than the fact that she is constantly crying) from a dark Fae who was selling her tears. *The Squonks appear in the Disney XD sitcom Pair of Kings. They are depicted as a race of dwarfish trolls who keep Kinkow's population of Mukarats. *In Scissor Kisses by Devon Monk, Myra’s Neighbor, Jonah, is a squonk newly moved to Ordinary, OR from Pennsylvania. Галерея Сквонк1.png Сквонк2.jpg Сквонк3.jpg Сквонк4.jpg Сквонк5.jpg Сквонк6.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Волшебные звери Категория:Североамериканская мифология Категория:Американская мифология Категория:Криптиды